Dark Angel
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: You can't change the past. But you can learn from it. An OC tries to fit in in a world where good reigns surpreme, and the past sticks like glue.


Justice League

Dark Angel

Prologue

She watched them work before her. They were tirelessly building her empire. An empire that would one day rule over the entire world. An empire that none had ever seen before. She smirked, her bright sky blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. No one could possibly defeat her now, the Justice League were concerned with their own matters and not out of their own sphere of influence. She would soon be in control of the whole town and no one would be stupid enough to question her or report her to those losers. She moved a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and sighed. This would be more interesting if she made them truly work _hard_. Her temple was nowhere near built yet, and people kept quitting on her. If they kept pursuing such idle stupid things such as rest and breaks she would have to break them permanently.

"Dark Angel, the temple is nearly complete," A trembling voice stammered from behind her.

Dark Angel whirled around and smirked. This figure was hardly worth her time, yet he hung around relentlessly. He was only useful as long as he provided information on what was happening with the Justice League. This man made an excellent spy. She had converted him several days ago, and as long as that bloody Martian didn't catch on, she was fine.

"Excellent," Dark Angel said simply, "You've done well. They can rest as soon as the temple is finished."

The man trembled, ticked his clipboard, and then ran off. Dark Angel laughed loudly. She was almost finished, almost completed her headquarters. Once it was built she could train several others to follow in her footsteps and become evil too. They would help her gradually build up power throughout the universe until finally she was ready to battle the League, and she'd take them out, one by one. The sun soon faded from the sky and Dark Angel knew it was time for rest. The only time those insolent fools were allowed to rest was at night, and they also knew they'd have to do it quietly. Or else.

It was early in the morning and Dark Angel had gotten everyone up to do some more work. It wasn't long before the temple was gleaming in front of her. She smiled wickedly.

"Ahh, Albatross, I think we've done well," she supplied to the traitor.

Albatross gulped and looked away ashamedly from the temple. Something he had helped build to crumble the League he admired deeply. But there was no way he could even compete with her, she was too powerful. Her punching, attacking was by far stronger than Wonderwoman's! It could even topple Superman's, and that was saying something. He'd left her to her devices, but she was supposed to be his arch enemy. He'd defeated her before but now she was far too powerful. He couldn't even tell the Justice League for fear what she would do to him.

"Yes… Dark Angel," Albatross said trembling, "But Angel, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to create an army," Dark Angel whispered in Albatrosses ear, "An army so enormous it will topple the league. They won't stop me, before they realize it'll be too late. I'll have thousands under my control before they even blink an eye."

"Is that so?" A woman's voice said from behind Dark Angel.

Dark Angel whirled around. Before her stood Wonderwoman, a prime member of the Justice League. She was looking fierce as she always did and was ready to take her down. But Wonderwoman was only one woman, and Dark Angel was stronger. There was no way this superhero was going to win.

The fight commenced as Dark Angel fended off several punches aimed at her face, stomach and legs. Dark Angel threw back some of her own and realized the two women were evenly matched. Wonderwoman then lifted Dark Angel off of the ground and into the air, throwing her off the building they were currently standing on. Dark Angel grabbed hold of a rope and swung herself back up, kicking Wonderwoman in the stomach. Wonderwoman was thrown backwards into a wall. The Superhero picked herself up and wiped blood from her lip as Dark Angel approached swaying dangerously.

"Is this what you want?" Wonderwoman asked Dark Angel, readying her fists, "Do you want this?"

"Want? I have worked hard for this! I have wanted this for all eternality; you cannot deny your heritage! I am going to rule this planet and everything in it!" Dark Angel screamed and then punched Wonderwoman across the face.

"No, do you want to cause eternal suffering? Do you want to cause harm? You are first and foremost an Amazon woman, Dark Angel," Wonderwoman said quietly, "Please… I want my sister back."

Dark Angel faltered for a couple of seconds. Why should she listen to Wonderwoman? The superhero practically outdid her in everything she tried to do! The only reason she was in villainy, aside from taking over the world, was the fact that she was good at it! Good at destroying people's lives, good at destroying things, good at getting people to work for her! Dark Angel was a fantastic saleswoman. She could make people do whatever she wanted them to.

"Why Diana? I'm good at this," Dark Angel supplied, "I believe that the world is mine for the taking. Besides, what should you care? I can take out the Justice League! I have the resources; I have the right _mind _for the job. I will succeed where others fail."

With that Dark Angel threw Diana/Wonderwoman off of the building and onto the street. The hero was sprawled out on the ground, gave a groan and still managed to get back up again. This was beginning to irritate Dark Angel. No matter what she had done to Diana, she seemed to always get straight back up again. Albatross was being no help either. He was cowering behind the elevator shaft and making loud whimpering noises. The man had once called himself a hero! The spite of it! That was true villainy if she ever saw it.

"You will fail where all others have failed before you," Diana growled angrily, "You will fail because you aren't who you think you are. You have no right to do this, you are an Amazon. You are—,"

"I am! How dare you tell me who I am!" Dark Angel bellowed angrily.

She then grabbed Diana by the throat and held her up into the air. Diana made no movement, no struggle as Dark Angel's hands closed around her throat and blocked off the airways.

"Selena, you are my sister and always will be," Diana whispered, barely able to breathe, "Please remember who you are."

Dark Angel released her grip at the sound of her name. Her whole being shook. Her eyes widened as she saw her sister's blue eyes pleading with her own. Diana never looked scared; but she truly did right now. Selena gulped and released her sister and looked up at the temple, the school she had built to train those up to take down the League. What had she done? What was this trouble she had caused?

"I did this…"

Selena crumbled to the ground and cried. Diana threw her arms around her sister and held her as the afternoon faded into evening, and then to night. Selena had never felt so guilty… could she take back years worth of damage? No.

"Join the League, Selena, I promise you then I will help you reform," Diana whispered, "I'll keep as close an eye on you as I can. You don't have to worry about harming anyone."

Selena looked up at Diana astonished. If there was anyway to redeem herself, it would be through changing her image completely. Rebuilding herself. That meant letting go of the past and learning from it. But could she really let go of it? Could she truly leave it behind?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Okay, this is only my introduction. I know it's pretty big compared to what the rest of the fanfic is going to be like, but this is my first Justice League fanfiction. I have others, rest assured, and I am not going to make the Justice League easy for Dark Angel. _


End file.
